First Date Free!
by ladywillowgrey
Summary: Seijuurou ask Goh to go out on a date. How will it go? And can they keep Rin from butting in?


_'I-I should do it now!' _Seijuurou thought.

Goh had come too Samezuka Academy to check on some new swimmers. Most everyone was gone by this point, only a few remained and they were on the other end of the pool.

He had wanted to ask her out of a date for a while, but lacked the courage to do so. That and Matsouka was always nearby. Despite his tough guy attitude, he seemed like a very overprotective brother. And yet Goh could stand up to him on her own. Seijuurou was a bit jealous of their relationship.

But finally they where alone (well, as alone as they could get). Rin was off on a run and now seemed like the perfect time.

"A-ah... Goh-kun..."

"I told you, please don't call me that" Goh made a pouty, mock angry face.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting." Seijuurou rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

_'Come on man, you can do it! Just ask her! What ya got to loose?'_

"I ah... wanted to ask you something..."

_'Do it!'_

"I... well... w-would you... you..."

_'SAY IT STUPID!'_

"W-will... WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?"

Seijuurou's face was bright red and he was breathing heavily, saying that was way harder then he thought.

"Eh? A date?" Goh looked shocked.

_'Great, did I make her mad? Does she not want to go out with me?' _Seijuurou started to panic.

"O-only if you want to that is! You don't have to. I'm not trying to force you or anything. You are free to do what you like I just thought..."

He was rambling now and didn't know how to stop.

"Yes."

"What?" He stared at her.

"I said, I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!"

Now it was her that was red faced. Seijuurou could't believe it.

"Really? You will?"

"Yeah, I would really like that. I... ah... was hoping you would ask."

Goh blushed even deeper.

Seijuurou couldn't help the big grin that spread across his face. He grabbed both her hands with his, almost bouncing on his toes.

"Thank you Goh-chan, I'm so glad you said yes! I promise we will have lot's of fun!"

Goh gave him one of those smiles that stopped his heart.

"I'm so happy. What would you like do to on our date?"

Crud, he hadn't thought of that. He only thought about asking her out, he figured he would sort that out later.

"I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"Hmm... how about the mall? I know it's not very romantic, but I haven't been in a while and I would love to look at a few places. And I heard a really good cafe just opened up."

"That sound's perfect! The mall it is!"

In his excitement, Seijuurou wrapped his arms around Goh and picked her off the ground.

Goh just smiled and laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin laid in his bunk, taking a short rest after a long day of training. Nitori was babbling on about something stupid, as usual*. Suddenly Rin's phone went off. It was on the desk and he couldn't be bothered by it.

"Ah... Matsuoka-sempai, your phone is ringing."

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, it says it's from your sister."

Rin sighed. If he didn't take the call, Nitori would keep pestering him. Getting up, Rin walked over and picked up his phone.

"Matsuoka here."

"Ah, oni-chan! I was hoping you would answer! How are you?"

"Fine. Why are you calling?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things. It won't take long"

Sitting back down on his bed, Rin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, go on."

Goh proceeded to talk for about 7 minutes about this and that. Rin only half listened, but he had to admit it was nice to hear Goh's voice. He didn't like to say it (even to himself) but he really missed Goh.

"And Azaki-chan is now going out with Toko from class 3. She wanted me to take over class room cleanup tomorrow, but I told her I couldn't because of my date and she was like..."

Rin sat straight up, startling Nitori.

"WHAT? A DATE! AS IN A DATE WITH A GUY?"

Rin's mind was racing a million miles a hour. A date? His Goh on a date? With who? What slimy pig dared to ask his Goh out on a date?

"Oh, I... uh... I wasn't going to say anything... knowing how you are. But I guess it can't be helped now."

"What do you mean 'how I am'?"

"Oh nothing!"

"So, who are you going out with?"

Rin attempted to act nonchalant, even though he wanted to scream into the phone.

"Is it really that important for you to know? Can't I go on a date without you wanting to know every detail?"

"I just want to know if you'll be safe. I wouldn't want you to go out with a pervert or anything."

"He's not a pervert ok! I think I can look after myself enough to tell a pervert from a normal person!"

"Ok, geez. Don't yell at me."

"But you still want to know?"

"Yes I do."

"Promise you won't get mad ok?"

"Why would I get mad?"

"No reason. It's just... um... I'm going on a date with... Mikoshiba."

Dead silence.

"Oni-chan? You still there?"

Rin was in a cold shock. Captain Mikoshiba? Goh was going on a date with CAPTAIN MIKOSHIBA!? You could hear Rin's mind splinting in two. He was freaking out to much to notice the worried look on Nitori's face.

"Oni-chan?" Goh asked again, getting worried she had broke her brother.

Shaking his head, Rin managed to keep his voice even and calm.

"Well, why would you think I have a problem with that? I mean, no big deal."

"So you're ok with it?"

"Yeah, do whatever you want."

It took all his willpower for Rin to be as aloft and uninterested as he usually was.

"Ya! Thank you oni-chan! I'm glad you didn't overreact. Mikoshiba is a really nice guy you know."

"At least it's someone you know and not just some punk from school trying to make the moves on you."

"For the last time, no one is trying to 'make the moves' on me! Get that through your thick skull already!"

"Fine, fine."

"Oh, it's getting late and I need to be up early to work on a paper. I'll talk to you later alright"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright, goodnight oni-chan! Sleep well!"

"Yeah, you to."

Rin pushed the end call button automatically, his brain working overtime. His Goh on a date? And with Captain Mikoshiba? ON A DATE TOGETHER? UNACCEPTABLE! Rin clutched his phone in a death grip, shaking slightly. There was no way he was going to let this slide, he had to do something! But if he told Goh she couldn't go on the date, she would get mad at him and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Ah... Matsuoka-sempai? We should get to bed."

Rin looked up in surprise. He had forgotten Nitori was there.

"Oh, yeah... ok. Just... just don't snore again or I'm throwing you out in the cold."

"Yes sir!"

With the lights out Rin didn't have to worry about keeping up appearances. He mind was going around is circles, should he stop Goh from going out on her date or not? What should he do? Suddenly, he had it! There was only one thing to do!

Grinning a sharky smile in the dark, Rin formed his plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomorrow came and with it new anxiety's for Seijuurou. He shuffles nervously outside the mall. He had gotten there at 2:00, even though they had agreed on 3:00. He just wanted to make sure he was there in case she came early.

He checked his watch for the millionth time. Was she running late? Had something happened? Maybe she had changed her mind and was dumping him. Was he being stood up?

"Mikoshiba-sempai!"

Turing around, Seijuurou saw Goh skipping towards him. She had on a soft, flowing dress that was cream color with a tiny pink rose pattern, as well as a large sun hat that had a mint green ribbon.

_"'he looks so cute...'_

"Hi Goh-kun... I mean... Goh-chan."

"Hello Mikoshiba-sempai! Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"It is."

_'Although not as beautiful as you.'_

"So, what shall we do first?"

"Um, I don't know"

_'Not even five minutes in and I've already embarrassed myself. Way to go dummy!'_

"Well, shall we go too the bookstore first? I heard they have that new book everyone is talking about."

"I never though you were a bookworm."

"I like to read like everyone else! And yes, I do love books."

"I do to! What's your favorite?"

And thus their date began. They browsed the bookstore (and he found out all of Goh's favorite books in the process), looked at the game store, found a store that had the cutest teddy bears (Goh put arm floaters on her's. She thought she might give it to Rei-chan) and discovered they liked the same clothing store.

"Ah, here's the new cafe I was telling you about"

Goh pulled on Seijuurou's arm, dragging him into the store (not that he minded).

"Shall we sit and have something to eat, Goh-chan?"

"Sure!"

And there was another one of those smiles of her's. Seijuurou thought he would melt.

"Alright, this booth looks good. Oh, it looks like they have some really good sweets."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_*skip to the beginning of their date*_

As Goh skipped along the walkway to her date, a dark figure in a hoodie and glasses appeared behind her.

It followed her the whole way, hiding behind telephone polls, garbage cans and cars.

When they reached their destination and Goh walk up to Mikoshiba, the person stopped and hid, watching them.

_'I knew this plan would be foolproof!'_

Rin was hiding behind a telephone poll, wearing a red hoodie and dark glasses. How genius is this? Now he could let Goh have her date and keep a eye on her at the same time. So if that fool of a captain tried anything, he was right there to stop him.

_'Although, I can't let either of them see me. If Goh knew I was following them, she would kill me. And she could do it to.'_

Ah, they were entering the shops now.

Rin went into ninja mode and blended into the crowd, following as closely as he dared.

For the next couple of hours Rin followed and watched as his sister and Mikoshiba look at books (which took FOREVER!), games, clothes (really? was the captain some kind of fashion freak or something?) and horrors of all horrors, he had to watch as Goh held onto Mikoshiba's arm and drag him from store to store. And he seemed to enjoy it! How dare he! Rin felt his blood pressure rise, but he knew he couldn't risk being seen. So he kept his distance.

Finally they went into a cafe.

_'Of course Goh would want to go there.'_

Seeing as they were sitting down, Rin found a table out in the mall nearby where he could still see them. The perfect place to observe. After all, anything could happen when one was on a date and eating sweets.

So Rin brooded and watched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"... and tea for two please."

They has just finished ordering. Goh got a ice cream sundae and a mini cheesecake slice. Seijuurou ordered a fruit parfait and assorted cookies.

As they waited for their food, they chatted about this and that, learning all kinds of new things about each other. For example Seijuurou hatted it when seaweed brushed up against his leg (he thinks it's a sea serpent every time) and Goh loved to go stargazing (as long as someone was with her). They laughed and smiled.

_'It's going rather well. It seems like Goh is enjoying herself.'_

Goh was in the middle of telling him a embarrassing story about Rin when he was little and he had to put his hand over his mouth so he didn't laugh to loud.

"And then oni-chan said "Well, then I'll get my own!" and mother just looked at him in shock. It was the funniest thing!"

"Hahaha! I-I'm sorry for laughing, it's just... just so funny! Who knew Matsuoka has a sense of humor!"

"I know! You would't know it looking at him. He's all 'I'm mister tough guy who don't need no Hello Kitty toy!'."

Seijuurou was glad he wasn't drinking his water at that moment or he would have choked.

"Goh, your manly voice impersonation is the best!"

"Thank you! I'm rather proud of it."

"As you should. Your really talented, in many ways."

Blush spread across Goh's cheeks.

"Well, thank you."

Luckily at that moment the waiter appeared with their food.

"Ah! These cookies are really good. Here, have one!"

Seijuurou held out a cookie. He looks much like a excited puppy Goh thought.

"Thank you Mikoshiba. Yum, they are good! Why don't you try my sundae..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Geez, what are they laughing about? Goh better not be telling story's about me again.'_

Rin watched as Goh and Mikoshiba talked and laughed. Mikoshiba looked like he was going to choke.

_'Good.'_

When their food arrived, Rin realized he was hungry to. Luckily he had a energy bar in his pocket. His eyes never left the two as he munched on his bar.

_'Wait, Mikoshiba is giving Goh a cookie? Well that's fine, I suppose. And now Goh's going to let him try her sundae. Wait, sharing ice cream? WITH THE SAME SPOON? THAT'S INDIRECT KISSING!'_

Rin almost choked on his energy bar. He jumped up, startling a few people around him. His eyes blazed and he clenched his hands into fist's.

_'THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA BEAT THAT PERVERT CAPTAIN'S ASS! But wait! Goh will kill me if I do anything.'_

Sighing, Rin had no choice to sit down and try to calm himself.

_'I'll get back at him, I will!'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was early evening by the time they left the mall.

"Goh, may I walk you home? It's getting late and I would hate for anything to happened to you."

"If it's no trouble I don't mind."

The walked along the path by the coast, the setting sun lighting the water on fire.

Seijuurou felt all nervous and shy. Here they where, walking all alone in the sunset.

_'You can't get any more romantic then that. I hope I don't say anything stupid.'_

"S-so, did you have fun today Goh-chan?"

Turning to him, Goh's face lit up with a bright smile.

"I did! I had the best time! Thank you so much Mikoshiba for a wonderful day."

"You're welcome. And... you can call me Seijuurou if you want."

Goh blinked for a moment.

"Ok then, Seijuurou! And you can call me Goh."

The way she said his name made his heart skip a beat. Slowly he stopped walking. Goh stopped to, looking at him confused.

"Seijuurou, is something wrong?"

_'I've got to say it. There won't be another chance.'_

Seijuurou lifted his head, a look of determination plainly written on his face.

"Goh, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Swallowing hard, he tightly fisted his hands. He had made up his mind, so no going back now.

"I... I like you. Like, really like you. Wi... will you b-be my girlfriend please?"

He dared not look at her, less he loose his resolve and run away.

"Seijuurou..."

The tone of her voice forced him to finally look at her. She was blushing, a look of surprise and shock on her face. Did he upset her?

Goh looked down at her feet, playing with the hem of her sleeve.

In a quiet voice she said

"I... well... that is... I like you to. And I suppose I could... um... yes. Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend."

Seijuurou thought his heart would explode. Did she just... she did!

"Just promise me... you... you won't let the swimming teams get in the way. I mean... we're on opposite teams and all and I don't want-"

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her. She froze in shock for only a moment before relaxing into Seijuurou's embrace. He was warm and comfortable.

"Thank you Goh. You don't know what this means to me. I am so very happy."

Pulling away enough so he could look at her he said

"And I promise, I will take good care of you and I won't let anything get between us. Not even the swimming teams. I want to make you happy Goh. And I will do everything in my power to do that."

Goh gasped softly, then smiled.

"Thank you. I want you to be happy to."

Seijuurou reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know, I meant what I said the first time we met. You really are cute."

"S-seijuurou, that's embarrassing."

"But it's true."

Their faces where so close, he could feel her warm breath on his face. If they leaned in a little closer, then they would be...

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER YOU PERVERT!"

A loud voice rang out, startling the two. Jumping away from each other, they looked for the source of the voice. Then they spotted Rin. He was red faced in anger, a murderess look in his eyes.

_'Oh god, not good.'_

Seijuurou started to panic, how could he explain himself to Rin who seemed hell bent on killing him.

"Oni-chan! What are you doing here?"

"IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM THAT PERVERT! FIRST YOU SHARE ICE CREAM AND NOW HE TRIES TO KISS YOU? I WON'T ALLOW IT! TODAY YOU MEET YOUR DOOM, PERVERT CAPTAIN!"

"So what if he tried to kiss me he- wait. Did you say ice cream? How do you know?"

Rin's face suddenly dropped, the blood draining from his face.

"Well.. I... uh..."

"You followed me today, didn't you? **Didn't you?**"

"Goh... it's not what you think..."

"Oh it's exactly what I think!"

And before you could say 'Iwatobi-chan', Goh was right up in Rin's face. And she didn't hold back. For almost 5 minutes she lectured him, all the while Rin looked like a wet puppy being yelled at. All Seijuurou could do was stand there is shock (and perhaps getting a accidental boner). Finally Goh seemed to calm down.

"Now leave me alone! I can take care of myself, thank you! Go home, now!"

"B-but... Goh-chan..."

"Don't you 'Goh-chan' me! Go home! Now!"

With a look of total dejection, Rin slowly turned around and walked away. Goh stood there with her hands on her hips, watching him walk away until he was out of sight. Sighing, Goh turned back to Seijuurou, who was still in shock.

"I'm so sorry about that. I love my brother, but he's a pain in the butt sometimes."

"Ah... i-it's ok. I'm just glad to see him so worried about you. He always seems to not care about anyone but himself, but I think he really cares about you."

"T-thanks. I just wish he would back off a bit. I mean really."

"That was amazing though. I mean... you're amazing."

"Um, thank you. I normally would't yell at him like that, I was just so mad."

"Well, you have every right to be mad."

Shifting from one foot to the other, Seijuurou took a deep breath.

"He's right though."

"Oh, about what?"

"About the fact that I tried to kiss you."

"O-oh..."

A dark blush spread over Goh's face.

"And... I... still want to."

"Eh?"

Before Goh could process what he said, Seijuurou came up to her and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was only for a brief moment, but it was enough.

Goh's eye's flew open in surprise, her heart jumping into her throat.

Seijuurou pulled away. He suddenly realized what he did and his face turned bight pink.

"AAAHHH! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN... well... that is... I uh..."

_'Crap! I'm dead! So dead! She's gonna kill me. That's it, I'm done for!'_

Goh just stared at him, eyes wide. Then, taking a deep breath she yelled.

"YOU GREAT BIG IDIOT!"

Then grabbed him on either side of his head, pulled him down and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Seijuurou froze is complete shock, letting Goh kiss him.

She. Was. Kissing. Him!

His eyes slid shut and he gave in. Wrapping his arms around her wast he pulled her close to him, deepening the kiss. Goh flung her arms around his neck. He could feel her smiling through the kiss.

After what seemed like forever they pulled away, panting slightly.

"Um... wow" was all he could say.

"Wow is right." Goh replied, grinning.

"So I take it that this means it's official that we're dating now?"

"You bet it does. I'm so glad my brother can't see me right now. He would explode."

Goh laughed as she pulled him in for another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*{Note: I don't hate Nitori. This is from Rin's point of view and I think he finds him a bit annoying. But I don't, he's such a cutie! :3}


End file.
